coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5867 (13th October 2004)
Plot Ken and Deirdre arrive back from Dublin. Charlie wonders if Les wants to buy a whirlpool bath off him. Sunita forgives Dev but wishes that he'd consulted her first. Tracy tells Ciaran that she's booked them two weeks in Spain and she's off into town to do some holiday shopping. Ciaran wonders if she'll still like him when the money's gone. Still decorating, loved-up Claire and Ashley dip their hands in the paint and print them on the wall. Ciaran tells Penny that he sold the restaurant for £30,000 and that he's keeping £10,000 for his hard work and expenses and she can have £20,000. Penny's shocked and furious that she's £50,000 down on her investment. Jason finds out that Violet and Sean are old friends. Jason immediately changes his tune about Sean and tells Eileen he can move back in whenever he wants. Janice gets drunk and snogs Patrick. Ken reads out a poem he's written about Deirdre. She's embarrassed. Dev and Sunita are shocked when Maya suddenly arrives in the Rovers and venomously suggests that they should be the clear winners of the romantic competition. The winners of Fred's romantic competition are Ashley and Claire. Ashley proposes to Claire in front of everyone. She accepts to huge cheers from the assembled crowd. Cast Regular cast *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Minnie Mandeville - Alice Langrish Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Builder's Yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy primes Ciaran for his meeting with Penny, confident he can pull the wool over her eyes; and Fred reveals the winner of the competition, but isn't impressed by the entry standard. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,860,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Vera Duckworth: "The things you find under them Baldwin boys' beds. D'ya know it's disgusting. I don't know who the 'readers' are but the 'wives' should wear a couple of thermal vests!" --- Ken Barlow: "A rose, by any other name than Deirdre, is not a rose at all. A shoulder to cry on and beneath two arms to steer me, my safety net to catch me lest I fall. My north, my east, my south and west. My safety buoy, my life vest. I close my eyes and sniff her heady scent. For yes, a rose by any other name but Deirdre, surely is not a rose at all." Category:2004 episodes